The present invention comprises a new Penstemon, botanically known as Penstemon hartwegii, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Peni Pina09.’
‘Peni Pina09’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Peni Pina09’ has large, white flower color with a vivid red-purple margin, upright and semi-compact plants, strong stems, and earlier flowering habit
‘Peni Pina09’ originated from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif. USA. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘104-1’ with apple blossom flower color. ‘104-1’ is later to flower and has a taller, less compact plant habit, with fewer branches than ‘Peni Pina09.’
The male parent of ‘Peni Pina09’ was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘125-3’ with white and a red throat. ‘125-3’ is later to flower and has a taller, less compact plant habit with fewer branches than ‘Peni Pina09.’
‘Peni Pina09’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in 2006 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Peni Pina09’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the April 2006 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA. The pollination was made in July 2005 and the seed sowing took place in October 2005 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in April 2006 in Gilroy, Calif. USA, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Peni Pina09’ are firmly fixed  and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Peni Pina09’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
A Plant Breeder's Right for this cultivar was applied for in Canada on Dec. 24, 2007. ‘Peni Pina09’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.